Umbrella
by Ramenlover12
Summary: Armin has always had a schedule. And we always stuck by them too. Nothing Armin did, didn't have a schedule. However, a strange girl at Armin's bus stop could change all of that. And, frankly, he was okay with that. Aruani 2-shot! Maybe a very fluffy 3-shot!


**Hey guys! So this is gonna be an Aruani story. I'm hoping this will only be a two-shot but I was thinking about having a third chapter for some extra fluffiness cause let's all be honest here, who doesn't like some extra fluff. I just can't help it! I love those two so much! Anyway, I found this head canon so here we go! On with the story!**

**I'll update the Naruhina story most likely tomorrow. I've already gotten a lot of feedback and I really appreciate! And I thank you guys all and I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. I honestly would break out into my happy dance if I did.**

"Hot pocket." **– Regular talking**

'_Hot pocket.' _**– thinking **

* * *

'_Man. It's really coming down. I heard the weather is going to be like this for the rest of the week.' _Armin thought was he looked out a little bit from his umbrella.

Armin was currently waiting for the bus at the bus stop so he could get to his psychology class. This is Armin's 3rd year of college. _'3 years down. 6 more to go.' _Armin chuckled at thought. He pulled out his cellphone to see what the time was. _'9:45 am. It takes 15 minutes to get to my stop that's close to my building. Then another 10 minutes to walk to my class. Class starts at 10:30. Once I get in the class, it takes 5 minutes to get organized. That gives me an extra 15 minutes to get some extra study time in before class even starts!'_ Armin thought excitedly. Most people would call him a try hard. And by most people, he means his best friend Eren Yeager. But it doesn't bother Armin too much. He has always liked school. There's nothing wrong with that, right? _'No. of course not.'_

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps walkingtowards his way. Armin didn't move his umbrella to look. A lot of people ride the bus to get to class. It wasn't too unusual. The footsteps came to a stop and Armin saw brown laced up boots just under his umbrella. Curiosity got the best of him and he slowly moved up the stranger's body. She was wearing a dark pair of blue jeans that were tucked into her boots. She had a, what you would call, dark forest trench coat on with the buttons buttoned all the way up. She had a crème scarf on and had both hands holding on to her red umbrella. When he got to her face, his heart skipped a beat. She had blonde hair that was tied up into a tight bun with her bangs hanging over the right side of her face. She had a pronounced nose but he thought it was characteristic. And she had beautiful plump lips. She was beautiful. She must have felt him staring because the next thing he knew he was staring into the most beautiful bright blue eyes. Of course she was glaring. He automatically blushed and quickly looked away.

'_Those eyes…so…beautiful…'_ He had to see them again. He slyly moved his head so that he could see past his umbrella. He saw the bridge of her nose. _'C'mon…'_ as he moved his head a little bit more. He started to see her light blond hair. _'Almost there…' _

All of a sudden, she started walking forward. _'Eh?'_ Armin thought. He stared at her while she walked. Where was she going? Of course when her figure went up the stairs he suddenly realized where he was and what he was doing. _'The bus.'_

Armin quickly picked up his backpack and speed walked to the bus door. He closed his umbrella and got onto the bus.

"Good day, Armin." The bus driver said with a wide smile.

"Good morning, Hans! How's your day so far?" Armin greeted back with a smile. He quickly got out his college ID card to show him.

"Same old. Same old. Not much goes on for a bus driver." Hans chuckled.

"I'd hope not. I wouldn't want a crazy cop car chasing after you when I'm trying to get to class on time." Armin joked back. Hans only let out a big laugh. Armin turned to sit down only to barely see a blur of icy blue eyes watching him. Armin couldn't help but notice a tint of pink shade her cheeks.

'_Eh? Was she staring at me?'_ Armin shook the thoughts out of his head. He sat in the middle of the bus and pulled out a book from his backpack. Armin barely got to open the book when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. _'N-nani? I never get texts unless it's fro-my guess was correct.'_ Armin thought as his phone light up to see Eren's name.

**9:50 April 9, 2015**

**To: Armin**

**From: Eren**

**Hey man. U out of dat psycho class yet?**

Armin just rolled his eyes.

**9:51 April 9, 2015**

**To: Eren**

**From: Armin**

**How many times to I have to tell you? It's psychology. Just because it has the word 'psycho' in it, doesn't mean you can call it that.**

**9:51 April 9, 2015**

**To: Armin**

**From: Eren**

**Hey! I'm just putting it there for short! Besides, u told Mikasa about me breaking the Xbox! I was in deep shit for that!**

**9:52 April 9, 2015**

**To: Eren**

**From: Armin**

**She already suspected you. I was just helping her put the pieces together. Besides, what does that have to do with this?! **

**9:53 April 9, 2015**

**To: Armin**

**From: Eren**

**Well…ur… nose is pudgy! **

Armin burst out laughing at that comment. Unbeknownst to him, a small blonde haired woman was watching his every movement.

**9:53 April 9, 2015**

**To: Eren**

**From: Armin**

…**bruh… that was so lame I laughed at it in pity. XD**

**9:54 April 9, 2015**

**To: Armin**

**From: Eren**

**Shut up! Anyway, I have to go. I'm taking Mikasa shopping for clothes.**

**9:54 April 9, 2015**

**To: Eren**

**From: Armin**

**Man you are whipped.**

**9:55 April 9, 2015**

**To: Armin**

**From: Eren**

**At least I get laid every night.**

Armin blushed madly. _'Seriously.'_

**9:55 April 9, 2015**

**To: Eren**

**From: Armin**

…**was that last part really necessary…? I also already knew that. Which reminds me, we need sound proof walls. You think you can at least keep it down until we do?**

**9:55 April 9, 2015**

**To: Armin**

**From: Eren**

**Goodbye Armin~**

Armin sighed as his bus came to a complete stop. Armin shoved his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his backpack. In the corner of his eye he can see the short blonde get up as well. _'She gets off at this stop too? How have I not noticed her?' _All these thoughts pondered Armin as he was getting off the bus, the other blonde not falling far behind. _'Why is she following me? Is she going into the same building I am in? No. That's impossible. I would have noticed her by now! You're right Armin. S-she's probably going to different building that just happens to be in the same direction.' _

Armin just continued to walk. It does take about 10 minutes to get to the building from his stop. But today it seems to be taking longer than usual. Why? Why is that? Is it because there's a beautiful girl behind him?

'_B-b-b-b-beautiful?!' _

Armin blushed madly at the thought of him calling a girl he is too afraid to talk to beautiful. Armin gripped his head and stared at the ground. _'N-nani? Why is this bothering me so much?! I literally just noticed her like 15 minutes ago!"_ Before Armin could think any further, his head came into contact with the glass door to his classes building. Armin grunted in pain and fell on his back, soaking the back of his jacket from the rain. Armin rubbed the spot where he hit his head and closed his eyes in pain. He could feel the rain drops hit the top of his jacket. The water seeping through his pants. _'What the…? When did I turn?'_

"Are you okay?" Armin suddenly didn't feel the rain.

He cracked his eyes but his eyes only widened just by the figure above him. _'Those eyes…'_ he felt his face heat up from staring into, what he would call, the most loveliest eyes he has ever laid eyes upon.

She was kneeling down staring at him with a blank face. Her umbrella was covering herself and Armin's upper body. Her bangs falling around her face and eyes. Armin wanted to reach up and push the bangs away from her face so he could look at her face fully.

Armin must have been staring at her too long because the girl above him cleared her throat, looking away from his face with a blush crossing her face. She looked back down at him with a bored expression, but he could tell she's struggling to keep it there. "Are you okay? It sounded it like you hit your head really hard."

Armin quickly tried to regain his composer. "A-ah. Y-yes. I'm okay." The girl nodded her head and got up. She extended her hand towards Armin. "A-arigato." Armin said as he grabbed her tiny hand. He sat up and pushed off the ground.

"Arigato for asking if I has okay and….um…helping me up." Armin thanked as he picked up his umbrella off the ground. "Sorry for the worry I caused you."

Her eyes widened as a blush appeared on her face. She stared down at the ground hoping to hide her blush "There was no trouble. It just sounded like you hit your head hard on the door."

"A-ah. I'm okay. I've been hit harder so this is nothing I suppose." Armin said as he gave her a smile. Her blush darkened as he smiled at her.

He felt her squeeze his hand with hers. He forgot to let go of her hand. _He forgot to let go of her hand._

Armin quickly pulled his hand out of hers, blushing uncontrollably. But he already regretted letting go of her hand, for he missed the warmth her hand gave his. "A-ah! Gomen! I k-kinda forgot I was, well…you know…I-I was…doing that to your h-hand."

"I-it's okay. I forgot too." She said looking up.

Armin got to look at those eyes again. His heart felt like it melted. _'How can someone's eyes be so mesmerizing!?' _

"I guess I should get to class."

Her voice snapped Armin out of his thoughts. "O-oh. Well, where's your class?"

"It's in this building." She told him.

"E-eh!? Really? What do you take?" Armin quickly responded.

"I take psychology."

"Are you serious?!" Armin nearly shouted. _'What the hell?! How have I not seen her at all?!'_

"Y-yeah." She said a bit taken back by his sudden outburst. "What's so surprising about it?"

"N-nothing's wrong with that! It's just I take Psychology too! In this same building! I never knew you were in the same class. And I also didn't notice you take the same bus as well." Armin responded, a little embarrassed by his reaction.

"I know. I've noticed you in the class. I always sit in the back of the class. And I recently moved dorm rooms. Before I could just walk here in 20 minutes but since I moved I have to take the bus." She explained.

"That makes sense. Oh! I'm sorry! We haven't been properly introduced." Armin stuck his hand out in front of her. "My name is Armin. Armin Arlert." He smiled.

She stared at his hand for a second. Then looked up at him. She gripped his hand. "Annie. Annie Leonhart." She gave him a smile that made his heart flutter. Even if it was only a small one.

"Well, I guess we should get to class," he closed his umbrella and opened the door, "Ladies first." He smiled and pointed his umbrella inside. She gave him a smirk as she looked at him.

"Why thank you." She walked in and closed her umbrella. Armin quickly followed after her.

"Would you like to sit next to me in class today? You know, instead of sitting in the back of the classroom." Armin asked nervously. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I-I mean! You don't have to sit next to me! You can sit in the back if you want! Y-you've been sitting there by yourself this whole year so I guess you wouldn't change now! Its fine really! I'm used to people not wanting to sit next to m-,"

"Okay."

'…_what?' _

"What?" Armin questioned. Was she really agreeing?

"Okay. I'll sit next to you." Annie said. Her face showing no emotion. Armin's face lite up.

"Great!" Armin checked his phone. _'10:23. Huh?! I calculated my time perfectly! How could I mess this up?!' _Of course Armin knew the answer to that. He turned to look at the girl next to him. Her hair moving back and forth as she walked. Her boots clacked against the ground. She's the reason why. And he was happy it was her.

They walked into class in silence. Armin always sits in the front of the class room so he could make sure he saw the notes clearly. But, since he thought about how Annie always sat in the back, she probably wouldn't want to sit in the front with him. So, Armin decided to sit in the middle of class room. Best of both worlds, right? _'Armin. Now is hardly to time to be quoting Hannah Montana songs…even the good ones.'_

"Don't you want to sit in the front?" Annie questioned.

"No. It's fine. I've been meaning to sit in the middle anyway. Now's the perfect time to start." Armin smiled.

He pulled out his phone to check the time. _'10:35?'_ "That's strange." Armin thought out loud.

"What's strange?" Annie asked while getting her text book out of her bag.

"Well, its 10:35. The teacher is never this late." Armin explained. "In fact, I don't even remember the teacher being late at all."

Annie placed her hand on her chin in thought. In Armin's opinion, she looked rather cute that way. _'What the hell Armin? Would you cut it out with these thoughts already?'_

"You know, I think you have a point. Professor Hanji always is in class on time. Maybe she's just running late."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

As if on cue, Professor Hanji walked right into the door, taking her hood off her head and shaking the water off it. "Sorry class! Little bit of traffic due to the weather outside! But I guess that's no excuse, ew?" Hanji laughed. "Anyway, open your books to chapter 7, page 257. Today, we're going to be learning about how the brain waves in your mind can be affected by emotional problems."

Armin set his backpack on the ground between his feet on the bus. He stretched his arms out above his head and yawned. "Man, I still haven't gotten used to the 3 hour classes. Even after 3 years of it!"

"Yeah. I don't think class will get any easier either." Annie responded.

Armin chuckled. "Yeah. That's for sure. I think the late nights stressing over projects is proof of that."

Annie only giggled and his heart skipped a beat at just the sound of it.

"You know, Annie?"

"Hm?" She turned her head towards him.

"I-I was wondering i-if you wanted to go ou-,"

"Next stop!" Hans shouted. _'Of course. I was so close!'_

"Oh. This is our stop." Annie said as she got up.

"Yeah. You're right." Armin copied her actions. They walked off the bus and Armin turned around and waved at Hans. "Thanks Hans!"

"Anytime Armin!" Hans winked at him and closed the door. Leaving Annie and Armin alone.

"So which way do you walk?" Annie asked Armin as they both opened their umbrellas. But Armin didn't respond. He was too deep in thought.

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could you be so stupid! Of course I couldn't ask her out! Kami-sama just hates me! This close! I was this close! Gah!'_

"Armin?" Annie snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"H-huh?"

"I asked you which way you walk." Annie repeated.

"Oh. Sorry. I kinda spaced out. I walk this way." Armin pointed to his left.

"O-oh." Annie said in disappointment. "I walk this way." She pointed in the opposite direction of Armin's.

"Oh. I see…" Armin said bitterly. "Oh! Hey, you think, maybe, um, you know we can exchange numbers so we can text?" Armin asked in hope. His eyes looking at her every expression in her face. Annie looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah!" she nearly shouted in excitement. "I-I mean, yeah. That's a good idea."

"Okay! Um, here's my phone." Armin opened up the new contact profile in his phone and handed it to Annie, "Just put your name and number in."

Annie handed Armin her phone. "You do the same."

"Okay." Armin grabbed her phone as she did the same. The sound of rain drops hitting their umbrellas and tapping fingers against glass filled the air.

"Okay. Here you go." Armin smiled as he gave Annie her phone back. "So, I'll, um, text you tonight?" Armin asked nervously. Annie stared at him then quickly turned her head to the side, blushing widely.

"Y-yeah. I'd like that."

"G-great! Well, see you tomorrow!" Armin said happily. Annie nodded in response. They turned the opposite direction and walked.

Armin was grinning ear to ear. He couldn't help but turn his head stare at the figure walking away. She walked with such grace. One leg in front of the other. He looked ahead, not wanting to repeat what happened today. He couldn't even wait to text her tonight. And maybe. Just maybe. He can even build up the courage to ask her out. Hopefully. _'Please. I don't think I can have anything go unscheduled again…ugh…' _

* * *

**Alrighty then! Chapter one of my Aruani 2-shot (maybe 3-shot)! I'll be posting the next chapter most likely tomorrow along with my Naruhina one as well. **

**I would also like to apologize for not updating A Princess's Demon! I'll definitely post chapter 3 tomorrow! I promise! Just right now is not a good time for me. Thank you for being ever so patient with me! I really appreciate it! Like you have no idea! **

**And if you're here from iFunny, that's right! You guessed it! Its Ramen_chick! Hello fello iFunnyiers! You found me!**

**Thank you guys and I love you!**

**-Ramenlover12**


End file.
